


twinkle, twinkle, little star

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: kasumi ponders.





	twinkle, twinkle, little star

**Author's Note:**

> kasuaya

Kasumi had always felt, somewhere, that they were meant to be.

 

So similar, with their leadership skills, and headstrong personalities, yet so different. Aya was the yin to her yang, or the yang to her yin, or whatever. They fit together like puzzle pieces. 

 

And, yes, she may have a small crush on her.

 

The part Kasumi thought was most important, though, was that they both wanted to be a star. Kasumi wanted to shine bright, and now that she knew Aya did too, she wanted to shine bright with her, up in the sky, eternal. There was something poetic about how they only showed up at night, wasn’t there?

 

“Kasumi, you do know I didn’t mean an actual star, right?”

 

Scratch that last part.

 

She wanted to be up on stage with her, singing, the crowd roaring and cheering as they harmoniously released their souls for all to see. Feeling the rush of adrenaline, she’d look over, seeing her partner smiling wide, and her heart may melt a bit. Seeing Aya at her prime was what Kasumi wanted most.

  
She was so, so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> yknow that loading card w kasumi and aya? basically they both say they wanna be a star but aya meant an idol star and kasumi meant a literal star. i laughed so hard i spewed this out in ten minutes ok
> 
> i love them


End file.
